dimensiongatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sposobnosti
Ancient - This card's stats (Power, Endurance, Speed) cannot be modified by any source, except by this card's effect(s) *'Blinding' - Units this unit battles do not retaliate to its attacks and any attack for the rest of the turn. *'Shock' - Units this unit battles do not retaliate. *'Block X' - This unit takes X less damage from attacks *'Charge' - Instead of a regular attack, you can target one unit in range of Speed. Move to a tile adjacent to target unit in range of Speed. Battle that unit with this unit and this unit doubles its Power during battle. If the unit you battled is not destroyed, this unit receives double damage from retaliation. *'Fear' - Units this unit battles don't retaliate. After each attack, move the unit ths unit battled one tile in any direction *'Flying' - Cannot be attacked by non-Flying and/or non-Ranged and/or non-Reach units. Can move to impassable tiles. Can move over tiles occupied by oher units, as long as the unit isn't Large. *'Immune to Blind' - Unaffected by Blinding *'Immune to Fear' - Unaffected by Fear *'Immune to Decay' - Negates Decay X effect on this unit *'Jump' - You can move this unit to any tile in range of its current speed. *'Large' - Small units cannot occupy the same tile as this unit *'Ranged X/Y' - This unit can damage any one unit by X in range of Y. If you do this, this unit cannot attack for the rest of the turn. *'Reach' - Can attack Flying units. *'Small' - This unit can move to a tile occupied by a non-Large unit. *'Sprint X' - You can move this unit by X in any direction. This unit cannot attack this turn *'Tough' - Once every turn, when this unit sould be destroyed by an attack, its Endurance is reduced to 1 instead *'Unique' - You can control only one unit of this name *'Unlimited Retaliation' - This unit can retaliate unlimited times during every turn *'Water-Bound' - Can only move to a Water tile. If this unit occupies a non-Water tile, destroy it during the end of turn. *'Ætherial' - Doesn't recieve damage from battle with non-Ætherial units *'Spellproof' - Not affected by Magic cards *'Formation' - While there are adjacent units with Formation, this unit gains 1 Power and 1 Endurance *'Thorns X' - When this unit attack, it recives X damage before Retaliation *'Decay X' - This unit is damaged by X during each of your End Phases *'Regenerate X' - Heal this unit by X during each of your Start Phases *'Mend X' - Once per your turn, you can heal one adjacent unit by X *'Quick' - This unit can be recruited during your opponent's turn *'First Strike' - When this unit battles, it inflicts damage first *'Inspire' - Adjacent units you control gain 1 Power while attacking *'Fortify' - Adjacent units you control gain 1 Endurance while defending *'Vampiric' - After a battle, heal this unit by the damage it has done during that battle